Makan-makan
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Miku dan teman-temannya akan melakukan makan-makan. Seperti manusia biasa. Mereka harus membeli bahannya dahulu, baru masak-masak. (A: susah bikin summarynya, mending langsung baca aja XD) review please?


Author's Teritorial

Author: hola minna-_san_ ^^

Lia: hola Masutaa ^^

Ryn: halo minna-_san_, halo Masutaa ^^

Author: apa? *.*

Ryn: minna-_san_, Masutaa?

Author: akhirnya kamu bilang saya 'Masutaa' juga (*.*/\)

Ryn: =="

Lia: wah... Ryn-_kun..._ #meluk Ryn

Ryn: aaah, lepas ah! D:

Lia: uhuhuhuhu, imutnyaaa~ #mengusap-usap pipinya ke pipi Ryn

Ryn: berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan!

Author:

Author: kali ini saya membawa fanfict saya yang ke-3, dengan genre humor. Tapi saya gak tauk, apa ini lucu atau tidak XD#cetar

Author: ok, langsung saja kita ke TKP! #ala dalang OVJ (lupa namanya)

**Disclaimer : sampai kiamat pun Vocaloid bukan milik saya melainkan milik Yamaha dan lebih jelasnya cari di wikipedia~**

**WARNING!**

**Ceritanya agak gaje**

**Alur cerita terlalu cepat**

**Bahasa sulit dimengerti**

**Miss Typo berserakan dimana-mana**

**Pergantian tempat tidak teratur**

**Bahasa agak gaul dikit**

**Semuanya error DXD**

**Sebelum membaca saya sarankan siapkan obat sakit kepala XD#plak**

**Dll**

Miku POV

**Grusak...grusuk...grasak...gresek...grusuk...srak...srek...gusruk...**

"hoaaaaam..." aku menguap lebar sambil bolak-balik, tengkurap-telentang, nungging-nunggang (?), muter-muter, mundur-mundur, bangun-tidur diatas sofa, bagaikan ayam yang lagi ditepungin. (?)

"ada apa Miku-_chan_?" tanya Luka yang sedang membaca majalah _G*ul._ (?)

"boooosaaan..." jawabku sambil grusak-grusuk (?) diatas sofa.

"bosan?" tanya Luka sambil mendekatiku dan menaruh majalah miliknya diatas meja.

"iya Luka _onee-chan_." Jawabku manja.

"mau dimasakin jus tako? Cupcake tuna? Pudding salmon?" tanya Luka dengan wajah datar.

"aduh _nee-chan_, Miku bisa tewas habis makan yang begituan, apa gak ada yang lain gitu. Kayak jus negi, negi goreng, cupcake negi?" protesku.

"huh, masih mending kau ditawari!" dengus Luka sambi pergi meninggalkan daku.

"huweeeeee, _nee-chan_ jangan tinggalkan Miku..." tangisku yang agak lebay.

"huh..." Luka memalingkan wajah lalu pergi menjauhiku.

"_nee-chan_... huweeeeee..." tangisku yang membuat seluruh ruangan banjir air mata. (?)

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEE..." tangis ku makin menjadi-jadi.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUW-" tangisku yang terpotong karena seekor ikan tuna masuk kemulutku.

"diem..." pinta Luki yang sedang baca koran di sampingku.

"huwek..." aku memuntahkan tuna yang masih amis dan bau itu di atas celana Luki.

"hey...hey...hey... jorok banget sih..." ucap Luki kesal sambil memukul kepalaku dengan koran yang ada ditangannya. (Author: ya iyalah, masa dikakinya =w=)

"salah _nii-chan_ juga sih. Masa ikan tuna dimasukin ke mulut Miku!" jawabku sambi mengelap mulutku. (Lia: ==")

.

**Tok...tok...tok...tok...tok...tok...tok...tok...tok **(suara pintu diketuk)

"Miku... main yuk!" teriak sekelompok manusia dibalik pintu.

"tuh, ada yang ngajak main tuh." Ucap Luki kembali membaca korannya.

"ah, males ah." jawabku malas dan melanjutkan grusak-grusuk diatas sofa.

**Tok...tok...tok...tok...tok...tok...tok...tok... **(suara pintu diketuk)

"MIIkkkuuuUUuuUUuu... MAAainnn yuUUuuuUUUuuuUUUuk~" ucap sekelompok manusia dibalik pintu dengan serempak, dan nada ucapnya naik-turun dan ber-irama.

"Miku-_chan_, kasihan tuh. Temen-temen kamu udah nunggu diluar." Ucap Luki sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Miku yang lagi tiduran diatas sofa.

"maaaaleees..." jawab Miku dan terus grusak-grusuk diatas sofa.

"hadeh...mau gak mau nih..." ucap Luki pelan.

"mau gak mau, _nii-chan_ bukain pintunya?" tanyaku dengan wajah datar.

"mau gak mau, Luka harus membuka pintunya." Jawab Luki dengan wajah polos.

"hadeh... dikirein..." ucapku pelan sambil sweatdrop.

"ehehehe, LUKA...!" Luki hanya tertawa kecil, lalu ia teriak memanggil saudaranya.

"hn?" tanya Luka yang entah muncul dari mana.

"bukain pintunya, ada orang tuh." Ucap Luki kembali membaca koran.

"kamu aja napah." Jawab Luka malas.

"eh, kamu tuh ya. Sebagai saudara yang baik, harus menuruti perintah saudaranya. Jangan durhaka kamu, masa disuruh gitu aja gak mau. Kalau sudah gede kamu mau jadi apaan?!" omel Luki panjang lebar.

"hadeh... ok...ok..." jawab Luka sambil sweatdrop.

.

Normal POV

**Tok...tok...tok...tok...TOK...BRAK...BRUG...PRAK...BRUK...PLUG...PAK...TAK...TOK...PLAK...JEDUK...TOK!**(suara pintu yang diketuk yang lama-lama digedor-gedor)

"Miku _onee-chan_ main yuk!" teriak anak cowok yang mirip kayak anak cewek (Author: jadi cowek o.o) berambut ponytail berwarna honey blonde sedang menggedor-gedor pintu. Nama anak itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Kagamine Len.

"Miku _onee-chan_!" teriak anak cowek (Len) tersebut dan kini ia menggedor-gedor pintunya semakin kuat. #Author dicincang

"MIKU _ONEE-CHAN, _MAIN YUK_!_" teriak Len dengan keras dan kini kesabarannya sudah habis.

**TOK...TOK...TOK...BRAG...BRUG...PLAK...JEDUK...TAK...BRUG...TOK...PLAK...TOK... **(suara pintu digedor-gedor)

"MIKU _ONEE-CHAN._" Teriak Len sambil memukul pintu dengan keras.

"_ONEE-CHAN_!" teriak Len sambil memukul pintu yang tak bersalah.

"Len, ketuk pintunya nafsu banget." ucap Rin yang ada dibelakang Len.

**PLAK...BRAK...PLAK...BLAK...BLAK...PLAK...PLAK... **(suara pintu ditampar (?))

"MIK-" teriak Len yang terpotong, karena ada seseorang yang membukakan pintu, orang itu tak lain tak bukan Megurine Luka. Dan tidak sengaja, tangannya Len menyentuh coretdadacoret Luka yang coretsexsehcoret. (?)

Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya membungkam. Luka malah shock + blush parah. Dan Len hanya cengok, wajahnya sangat memerah, dan jari-jarinya sedikit bergerak.

**PLAK...!**

"aw..." rintih Len kesakitan, setelah mendapat jitakan panas dari Rin.

"heh, bukannya di lepas, kau malah menikmatinya!" ucap Rin kesal.

"eng... sudah-sudah..." ucap Luka sambil tersenyum nista seakan-akan, dia tidak marah, atas perbuatan Len.

"ehehehehehehe..." Len hanya tertawa kecil yang dijawab death glare dari Rin.

"em... Luka _onee-chan_." panggil Gumi mengalihkan suasana.

"ada apa?" tanya Luka heran dan sudah melupakan kejadian berusan. (Lia: cepet amet o.o)

"ada Miku?" tanya Gumi dengan wajah polos.

"lagi keramas~" jawab Luka ala iklan shampo (gak tauk nama merek shamponya XD). Sambil mengibas rambutnya yang panjang.

"waaah..." ucap semua orang serempak, setelah melihat rambut Luka yang amat indah.

"_nee-chan_!" ucap seseorang dibelakang Luka.

"eh, Miku-_chan_." Jawab Luka sambil tersenyum. Dan Miku hanya manyun.

Setelah melihat Miku, mereka (teman-teman Miku) langsung menghujani Miku dengan beribu-ribu ucapan yang sebenarnya gak sampe seribu.(A: XD)(Ryn: #facepalm)

"Miku-_chan_. Main yuk." Ajak Gumi.

"Miku-_chan_ aku bawa cupcake rasa wortel loh." Ucap Gumiya sambil menunjukan cupcake miliknya.

"Miku-_chan_. Ada Luki-_kun_?" tanya Gakupo.

"Miku-_chan_. Ada negi goreng?" tanya Mikuo.

"Miku-_chan_, ada sayur terong?" tanya Gakuko.

"_nee-chan_, aku bawa jeruk impor dari Hongkong loh?" ucap Rin memamerkan jeruk yang beru dibelinya.

"_nee-chan_, aku bawa pisang rasa jeruk loh, mau gak?" tanya Len yang agak aneh, seumur-umur Author gak pernah nemu pisang rasa jeruk.

"Miku-_chan_, aku punya syal untukmu." Ucap Kaiko menunjukan syal berwarna hijau.

"Miku-_chan_, ada ice cream?" tanya Kaito.

"Mimi, gw bawa suambel nih, uenak loh. Pake cabe SETAN jadi puedes buanget!" ucap Akaito dengan lebaynya dan membesarkan kata "SETAN." Ke arah Kaito.

"heh, gw bukan SETAN!" jawab Kaito yang kesal.

"udah ah. Jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi." Ucap Kaiko yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka.(A: berantem tentang setan (?) pernah ada di fanfictku yang berjudul Magic Love, dan ada di chapter 7 XD#gak nanya)(Lia: hooo -_-)

"huh!" mereka berdua (Kaito dan Akaito) saling memalingkan wajah.

Miku hanya cengok dengan mulut menganga.

"wah, sepi sekalinya." ucap Luki yang baru datang dan kini ia berada dibelakang Luka dan Miku. Ucapan Luki langsung dijawab dengan sweatdrop dari setiap orang disana.

"sepi banget _nii-chan_?!" tanya Miku geregetan di tambah dengan senyum nista miliknya.

"udah ah. Ayo masuk. Anggap aja rumah saya." Ucap Luka yang membuat semua orang disekitar situ menjadi ber-sweatrop-ria.

"iiiyaaa..." Jawab semuanya dengan muka menghitam.

.

.

Setelah masuk ke rumah Miku, yang sebenarnya bukan milik Miku/Luka/Luki/Meiko, melainkan milik Author (R: WHAT THE?!) (A: XD). Kini semua teman-teman Miku sedang berada di ruang tamu.

"aku pergi dulu ya~" ucap Luka sambil melambaikan tangan ala Miss Universe. (?)

"dah~" jawab semua orang disitu sambil melambaikan tangan ke kamera. (?)

Setelah Luka pergi, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok mahluk berpakaian serba merah, dengan sake ditangannya.

"wah, ada orang ya." Ucap Meiko yang cuman lewat. (Author: basi banget pertanyaannya -_-)

"manusia _nee-chan_!" jawab Len dengan kesal.

"Len, manusia sama orang apa bedanya?" tanya Rin yang ada disamping Len.

"manusia dan orang sama aja, DUNGU!" jawab Len keras yang langsung disambut dengan jitakan maut dari Rin. Sehingga posisi Len menjadi nungging dengan benjolan dikepala yang gede dan ada asap disekitarnya, entah dari mana asal muasal asap itu.

"memang siapa yang bilang beda!" ucap Rin dengan kesal.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu (kecuali Rin dan Len) hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria.

.

.

"ah... bbbooooosaaannn." desah Miku sambil grusak-grusuk (?) di atas sofa.

**Kruuyuuk** (suara perut keroncongan)

"uuuu, lapaaar..." ucap Miku pelan sambil memegang perutnya.

"wah, Rin-_chan_. Bagi dong jeruknya." Pinta Kaito dengan mata bling-bling.

"gak ada." Jawab Rin singkat dan terus melanjutkan memakan jeruknya.

"uuu, pelit!" ucap Kaito kesal.

"bodo." Jawab Rin singkat.

"aaaah... booosaaaaan..." desah Miku sekali lagi.

"ah, gak ada yang seru nih." Ucap Kaiko yang mulai ke-bosenan.

"aaaaaah... gak seruuuuuu..." desah Gumi yang juga mulai bosan.

"eh, Luki _onii-chan_. Lagi ngapain?" tanya Miku sambil mendekati Luki.

"ngerjain TTS." Jawab Luki singkat. (A: TTS = teka-teki silang)(Ryn: dah tauk! -_-)(A: XD)

"waaah... Miku juga mau ngerjain TTS." Ucap Miku dengan mata bling-bling.

"wah, aku juga mau!" teriak semua orang (kecuali Luki, Gakupo, Gakuko) dengan mata bling-bling.

"nih, ambil aja. Masih banyak kok." Jawab Luki sambil menyerahkan, beberapa buku TTS.

"YIIIIIPPPPIIIII!" sorak mereka dengan gembira.(kecuali Luki, Gakupo dan Gakuko)

.

Akhirnya mereka mengerjakan TTS. Sedangkan dua Kamui dan Luki pergi ke halaman rumah.

"em... ada yang tauk jawaban nomor 5?" tanya Miku dengan wajah polos.

"haaa, _nee-chan_ baru ngerjain nomor 5?" tanya Rin dengan sedikit mengejek.

"iya, emang kenapa? Kamu sudah sampai mana?" jawab Miku yang sekaligus bertanya.

"belum satu pun." Jawab Rin dengan wajah polos.

**GUBRAK...**

"gw kira lo udah ngerjain sampe mana!" ucap Miku sedikit kesal (gaul mode on)

"habisnya nih soal susah-susah semua. Geregetan!" jawab Rin sambil menjambak rambut saudaranya.

"aw...aw...aw.. Rin, sakit!" rintih Len kesakitan.

"huuu... nih soal pengen gw sparta!" ucap Rin dan kini ia mencekek saudaranya.

"Riiiiin..." ucap Len yang kini sedang menatap malaikat mautnya.

"iya. Nih soal gak ada kelar-kelarnya!" jawab Miku dan kini aku menjambak rambut Kaito.

"woy, sakit **BAKA**!" teriak Kaito dengan membesarkan kata "**BAKA.**"

"APA LO BILANG BAKAITO!" teriak Miku dan kini aku menarik syal miliknya.

"uhuk..uhuk...uhuk... Mimimi...mi..m.i..." ucap Kaito yang terpotong-potong.

"nama gw MIKU bukan MIMI!" jawab Miku dengan membesarkan kata "MIKU." Dan "MIMI." Dan terus menarik syal Kaito.

"heee, jangan bunuh Kaito-_kun_." Ucap Kaiko dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"huh!" ucap Miku sambil melepaskan syal Kaito.

"uhuk...uhuk..." batuk Kaito yang kurang enak didengar.

.

"heh Gumiya-kun. Lu bisa ngerjain soal nomor 5?!" tanya Miku dengan nada tidak enak didengar.

"hey, slow aja kale. Gw gak bisa!" jawab Gumiya dengan kesal.

"ah... siapa yang bisa ngerjain nih soal?!" teriak Miku keras.

"berisik!" ucap Kaito kasar.

"heh, Bakaito, lu bisa ngerjain gak?" tanya Miku dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Bakaito?" tanya Kaito sambil manyun.

"iya, lu bisa gak?!" tanya Miku yang mulai agak kesal.

"GAK!" jawab Kaito kasar.

"jiah... sesuai banget dengan panggilan loh. Dasar Baka!" teriak Miku keras.

"SAYA GAK BAKA!" teriak Kaito kesal.

"LU ITU BAKA AKUT!" teriak semua orang disana.

"saya gak Baka..." ucap Kaito yang langsung pundung dipojokan.

"hadeh... dasar Baka." Ucap Kaiko sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"bahkan saudara saya sendiri, bilang Baka." Gumam Kaito pelan sambil nangis gaje yang membuat hujan lokal diruangan.

Semuanya hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"HOI, SIAPA YANG BISA NGERJAIN NIH SOAL?!" teriak Miku keras.

"SUSAH BANGET SIH!" teriak Rin sambil menggoncangkan tubuh saudaranya.

"Ri...ri...ririrriri...ririri...Rinn...y..." ucap Len yang kepalanya bolak-balik terguncang.

"NAMA GW RIN, BUKAN RINNY!" teriak Rin sambil mencekek saudaranya.

"Riiin... gw gak... bisa nafas!" ucap Len yang sesek nafas.

"WAAAAAAA, KENAPA DUNIA INI GAK ADIL?!" teriak Rin sambil memukul saudaranya.

"MENGAPA?!" Miku ikut-ikutan teriak.

"MENG-." ucap Miku dan Rin yang terpotong karena ada sebuah terong yang menutup mulut Miku dan Rin (Author: Rin dapet 1, Miku dapet 1 jadi impas)

"BERISIK!" ucap Gakupo dan Gakuko secara bersama-sama dan baru saja masuk ruang tamu.(A: tadikan ke taman XD)

"waa..wa...au..ua..a.u..." ucap Miku yang tidak jelas ngomong apa.

"ada apa ini? Kok berisik banget?" tanya Gakupo yang sudah duduk disekitar mereka.

"uah..." ucap Miku sambil melepas terong yang ada dimulutnya.

"hn?" Gakuko yang ada di samping Miku hanya kebingungan.

"hah, ini _nii-chan_, _nee-chan_. Soal bagian essay sangat rumit." Jawab Miku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. (Author: memang TTS ada bagian essay? )

"coba lihat." Pinta Gakupo dan Miku pun memberikannya.

"oh, ini mah gampang." Ucap Gakuko

"apa jawabannya?" tanya Miku dengan mata bling-bling dan semua orang yang ada disekitar situ juga mengikuti tingkal laku Miku. Kecuali Gakupo, Gakuko, dan tentu juga Len, karena anak itu sedang tepar habis dicekek saudara yang ia sayangi sendiri.

"oh, komodo." Ucap Gakupo dan Gakuko secara bersama-sama.

"NTT." "Indonesia." Ucap Gakupo dan Gakuko bersama-sama.

"loh, kok beda-beda?" tanya Miku kebingungan.

"ini jawabannya NTT." Ucap Gakupo.

"tidak. Ini jawabannya Indonesia!" ucap Gakuko tak mau kalah.

"NTT." Ucap Gakupo kesal.

"Indonesia." Ucap Gakuko kesal.

"NTT!" teriak Gakupo.

"Indonesia!" teriak Gakuko.

"NNTTTT!" teriak Gakupo dan kini ia mengambil sebuah penggaris besi disekitar situ.

"INDOOONEEEESIA!" teriak Gakuko gak mau kalah dan kini ia mengambil sebuah penggaris besi disekitar situ.

Gakupo dan Gakuko pun bertarung menggunakan penggaris, kebetulan mereka tidak membawa samurai masing-masing. Jadi, tak ada rotan, akar pun jadi. (?)

**Tring...ting...trang...ting...tring...ting...tang...tung...kring...cing...tring...**

Pertarungan sangat sengit, dimana mereka saling tidak ingin kalah. Sedangkan kami hanya cengok berjamaah.

"NTT!" teriak Gakupo sambil mengayun penggaris besi itu.

"INDONESIA!" teriak Gakuko menahan penggaris besi dari Gakupo.

"wkwkwkwk, sesama se-terong sedang bertarung bung, bisa kita lihat, dan ya, Gakupo menyerang dengan kecepatan penuh, tapi sayang sekali bung. Ditahan oleh Gakuko dengan satu tangan, hebat sekali bung. Lalu Gakuko menyerang, dan...dan...dan... yah sayang sekali bung, eh tunggu... Gakuko menyerang kembali, dan...dan...dan..." ucap Len bagaikan komentator.

"BERISIK LU, LEN!" teriak Gakupo dan Gakuko secara bersama-sama dan melempar penggaris itu ke arah Len secara bersama-sama. (Author: sungguh romantis XD#dilempar golok)

"GYAAAAA!" teriak Len menghindar dari maut dengan gerakan slow motion (?)

**PLAK...**

Semua hening...

Penggaris itu terkena tepat di wajah Megurine Luka yang baru saja datang membawa tas belanja. (Author: bukan ujung penggaris, jadi aman )

"..." Luka hanya diam sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"em... Luka-_chan_..." panggil Gakupo penuh arti. (?)

"em... Luka-_chan_..." panggil Gakuko agak ketakutan.

"em... apa ada yang mau nemenin, Luka belanja ke supermarket?" tanya Luka mengalihakan suasana.

"ngapain ke supermerket?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah polos.

"JELAS BELANJA LAH, BAKAITO!" teriak semua orang sambil menjitak Kaito rame-rame. Dan Kaito langsung K.O ditempat.

"memang _nee-chan_, belanja buat apa?" tanya Miku dengan wajah datar.

"buat makan malam bersama nanti." Jawab Luka sambil tersenyum.

"wah makan-makan?" tanya Miku dengan mata bling-bling.

"iya." Jawab Luka sambil tersenyum muaaanissss buanget... (lebay ah!)

"wah, berarti bakal masak, negi goreng, negi bakar, cupcake negi, jus negi, pudding negi, pasta negi, softcake negi, dan semua makanan yang terbuat negi. Dong?" tanya Miku dengan mata bling-bling.

"ya enggak lah Miku." Jawab semua orang disekitar situ.

"kalau menunya negi semua. Yang ada, semua orang bakal tewas ditempat sebelum mencicipi makanannya." Lanjut Len yang membuat semua orang disitu ber-sweatdrop-ria.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara melengking dan sumbang dari jalur sepeda (?). ralat maksudku dari belakang. Dan mahluk itu tak lain tak bukan ternyata mahluk hijau yang tidak di inginkan. (?)

Semuanya pun hanya sweatdrop.

"hay.. _minna-san_...~" teriak Mikuo sambil berlari slow motion.

"kenapa mahluk itu bisa ada disini?" tanya Miku dengan kesal.

"wah, katanya ada acara makan-makan ya?" tanya Mikuo dengan mata bling-bling.

"ah, denger aja loh!" jawab Len kesal.

"berarti iya dong?" tanya Mikuo dengan mata bling-bling tingkat dewa negi. (?)

"iya." Jawab semua orang disana kecuali Mikuo sendiri.

"wah, berarti bakal masak, negi goreng, negi bakar, cupcake negi, jus negi, pudding negi, pasta negi, softcake negi, dan semua makanan yang terbuat negi. Dong?" tanya Mikuo dengan mata bling-bling.

"yang enggak lah MIKUO!" jawab semua orang disana (kecuali Miku dan Mikuo) dengan kesal.

"ini, keluarga Hatsune, kok bisa serempak plus kompak gini ya?" ucap Rin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya gak gatel-gatel ieh. (?)

"eh, hari sudah semakin siang nih. Ayo kita belanja." Ajak Luka.

"ayooooo!" teriak semua orang disana.

"eh, sih Baka gimana tuh?" tanya Len sambil nunjuk Kaito yang lagi nangis dipojokan.

"cieeee cieeee, yang perhatian nih~"

"nainainainainainai~"

"swit-swit-swiw~"

"prikitiw~"

"coooo cwit~"

"tidak kusangaka, dibalik wajahnya yang shota, ternyata Len... ahem... yaoi~"

"cie-cie, yang lagi asmara nih~"

"huuu, Len kenapa lu gak bilang, kalau lu suka sama sih Baka?"

"ahay ey~"

"wah lope lope~"

"kyaaaaaa~"

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaah~"

"swit-swit-swit-swit-swiw~"

"huwaa... Len lu kok yaoi?"

"Len, lu sebagai saudara gw, membuat marga Kagamine dipermalukan tauk!"

"waah... tidak ku sangka, ternyata Len punya perasaan sama sih Baka~"

"memang. Cinta itu tak kenal umur, dan gender~"

"ciee-ciee-ciee tralala~"

Len pun hanya facepalm.

"GW GAK SUKA SAMA BAKAITO!" teriak Len keras, melebihi suara Mother Of Toa. (?)

Semuanya hanya tertawa sampe ngakak gelindingan (?). Len pun kembali facepalm.

"heh, Bakaito. Jangan nangis terus, nanti satu rumah bisa banjir!" ucap Len kasar kepada Kaito.

"huh, enak aja. Lu kira gw nangisnya kayak mana?!" tanya Kaito yang mulai kesal.

"biasanya?" tanya Len dengan wajah polos.

Flash Back (ON)

"_Kaiko-_chan_...!" teriak Kaito sambil slow motion._

"_hn?" tanya Kaiko yang sudah melahap ice cream milik Kaito._

"_TIIIIDAAAAAAK!" teriak Kaito histeris._

"_hm..." Len hanya cengok ngeliat Kaito yang lagi nangis lebay._

"_ice creamku... sudah tiadaaaaa!" tangisnya yang lebay sambil berlutut._

"_eh, lu apain tuh sih Baka?" tanya Miku sambil nyikut tangan Kaiko._

"_gak tauk." Jawab Kaiko melanjutkan makan ice cream._

"_kan lu saudaranya. Masa gak tauk." Ucap Rin sambil sweatdrop._

"_ih, ini ciyus loh." Jawab Kaiko dengan 414y._

"_enelan?" tanya Miku yang ketularan virus 414y._

"_enelan." Jawab Kaiko dengan 414y._

"_ga oong?" tanya Miku sekali lagi, dan bahasanya -_- (414y)_

"_ga oong kok." Jawab Kaiko dengan 414y._

"_miapah?" tanya Rin yang juga ketularan virus 414y._

"_mie ayam, mie goreng, mie rebus, mie bihun, mie ramen, mie tak-tak, mie tik-tik, mie tuk-tuk, mie tek-tek, mie tok tok (?),mie kuah, mie rasa negi ,em... mie baru rasa orange! (?)" jawab Len yang kesal, dan dibagian terakhirnya bagai iklan Or*o. Maklum, jika ia mendengar kata-kata "ciyus. "enelan." "oong." "miapah." Dan kata-kata 414y lainnya, maka dia akan geregetan, marah, dll. (Len: oh? -_-)_

"_hah, jeruk?!" tanya Kaiko, Miku dan Rin dengan serempak ala iklan Or*o. Sedangkan Len hanya ber-facepalm-ria (?)_

"_sudah, makan dulu sana, ada mie ayam rasa tako tuh." Ucap Luka ala iklan mie*sensor. Dan seumur-umur, Author baru tauk, kalau ada mie ayam rasa tako._

"_GAK ENAK!" jawab mereka serempak dengan ucapan ala iklan mie Sed*p._

_Et, inikan flash back untuk Kaito, kok jadi ngomongin mie. lalu bagaimana jadinya dengan Kaito? (R: hadeh... #facepalm)_

"_huuuuwaaaaaaa, ice creamku!" tangis Kaito yang menjadi-jadi._

"_widih, sih Baka nangisnnya nafsu banget." Ucap Len yang takjub._

"_huuuuuwaaaaaaaaaaaaa, iiiiicceeeee crrrrrrrreaaaaaaammmkuuuuuuu !" tangis Kaito._

"_BERISIK AH!" teriak Miku kesal._

"_HUUUUUWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAA!" tangis Kaito yang makin deres.(?)_

"_BERSISIK!" teriak Len kesal._

"_bersisik?" Rin hanya kebingungan._

"_HUUUWWWWW-" tangis Kaito yang terpotong._

_**Byurrr...**_

"_WIDIH, DINGIN!" teriak Kaito kedinginan setelah mendapat guyuran air dingin se-empang. (?)_

"_BUAAANJIIIRRR!" teriak Len histeris._

"_GYAAAAA, ADA AIRRRR!" teriak Rin yang hampir ke-lelep._

"_MEMANG AIR DUNGU!" teriak Len yang langsung mendapat jitakan jeruk (?) dari Rin._

"_SPIK DULU AJA!" ucap Rin kesal._

"_WOOOY, ULAH SIAPA NEH!" teriak Miku kesal._

"_sih Baka berisik. Jadi gw guyur aja pake air diempang." Jawab Akaito dengan wajah datar. Dan kini dia berada di langit-langit ruangan (ninja kale?!) sambil menyalurkan selang dari empang menuju ruangan, sehingga terciptalah kolam yang didalamnya terdapat manusia, yang terdiri dari... eh, kenapa jadi ngomongin kolam. Lanjut ah...(R: #facpalm) (A: #cengengesan)_

"_TAAAPI GAK GENE JUGA KALE!" teriak Miku sambil melempar negi ke arah Akaito._

"_HUUAAACYIIH...BERRRRRRRHH..DUUUWH DWIINGIN. BANGEETZ.." bersin Kaito yang terlalu lebay._

"_WAAAA, ADA IKANNYA!" teriak Kaiko histeris._

"_HAAAACHIIIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHI..." bersin Miku yang mirip suara kuntilanak lagi cekikikan. (?)_

"_WOY, BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Rin sambil memeluk tembok. (so sweat X3 #plak)_

"_ANJRIT, INI AIR APAAN?! DUINGIN BUANGET. LU NGAMBIL DI KUTUB SELATAN YA?!" tanya Len yang kedinginan._

"_WIDIH, DINGIN BROOO!" saut Rin yang kedinginan._

"_wekwekwekwekwekwekwekwekwekw ekwekwekwek..." tawa Akaito yang mirip tawaan seekor bebek._

_Setelah kejadian itu, akhirnya mereka semua masuk ke Rumah Sakit, gara-gara terkena flu secara masal._

Flash Back (OFF)

"sudah ingat?" tanya Len sambil ber-sweatdrop-ria. (?)

"eh, tapi itu-kan ulah BAkaito!" bantah Kaito.

"neh, kalo lu gak nangis. Akaito _onii-chan_, juga gak bakal guyur pake air se-empang." Bantah Len sambil sweatdrop.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Len, Kaito hanya cengengesan.

"hahahahahahaha, jadi gimana nih?" tanya Luka yang masih ngakak gelindingan. (?)

"ayo atuh." Jawab Miku yang mulai berdiri tapi masih ngakak.

"ayo, siapa aja yang mau ikut?" tanya Luka yang masih ngakak.

"saya!" jawab mereka serempak dan masih nyengir-nyengir. (kecuali Gakupo, Gakuko, Len dan Kaito).

"saya gak ikut." Ucap Gakuko dan Gakupo serempak dan masih ngakak guling-guling.

"OK!" jawab Luka sambil senyum Peps*dent. (?)

"nee nee, kok bawa banyak-banyak. Nanti jadinya susah loh." Bisik Rin ke Luka sambil nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"mau diapaain lagi atuh. Sudah telanjur. Lagian gak bakal terjadi apa-apa kok." Jawab Luka simple dan masih senyum Peps*dent.

"terserah _nee-chan _aja." Jawab Rin senyum-senyum gaje.

"eh, ayo. Nunggu apa lagi?" tanya Miku yang lagi ngakak.

"ayo." Jawab Luka malah ikutan ngakak.

"wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk..." semua orang (kecuali Len dan Kaito) malah ikutan ngakak.

Mereka semua menuju depan rumah dengan keadaan masih ngakak, kecuali Len dan Kaito, mereka hanya manyun bersama.

.

.

"ok, sudah siap?" tanya Luka sambil menaiki motornya. (wew)

Terlihat Miku, Gumi, Gumiya, dan Mikuo yang sedang siap-siap pergi menggunakan sepeda (jiah), Len dan Rin yang sedang siap-siap pergi menggunakan rodo rora (A: biar greget (?)), lalu Kaito, Kaiko, dan Akaito yang naik motor Ninja. (huwaw)(A: waw, berarti motornya bisa manjat-manjat ditebing, terus bisa ngilang ya? O.o)(R: #facepalm)

"siap." Jawab semuanya sambil menunjukan jempol kakinya#plak. Maksudku jempol tangannya.

3

2

1

**WHUSSSS...**

"huwaaaaaa... Riiiiiiinn!" teriak Len yang panik.

"wahahahahahahahaha." Tawa Rin sambil menjalankan rodo rora dengan kecepatan penuh. (Ryn: joki dia XD)

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Len bagaikan teriakan anak perempuan.

Semua yang ada disitu hanya sweatdrop.

"ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Miku sambil menggoes sepedanya. (capek amet ya)

"ya." Jawab semua orang serempak, lalu melaju dengan kecepatan normal.

.

.

**SKIP...**

"KYAAAAAA, RIIIN DIDEPANMU!" teriak Len histeris.

**Kreek...kreek...kreek... **(3 ekor anak bebek mati terlindas, sungguh teragis)

"wahahahahahahahaha..." tawa Rin yang mirip tawa iblis.

"RIIIIIIN!" ucap Len sambil berpegangan erat-erat.

"sedikit lagi sampai kok." Jawab Rin menenangkan Len.

"HUWAAAAAA DARI TADI KITA CUMAAAN MUTER-MUTER DOOOAANGGG TAUUK!" teriak Len panik.

"tenang." Ucap Rin santai.

"eh apa? Cuman muter-muter?" tanya Rin. Ya maklum tadi belum masuk ke otak.

**NITTTTT...** (suara rodo rora mengerem) (Len: kurang 'srek' banget suaranya -_-)

Rodo rora mengerem dengan kuat, sehingga posisi rodo rora seperti ini "/" (A: pasti reader gak ngerti, ya kan? XD)

"uwaaaaaaa!" teriak Len yang terpental karena Rin mengerem mendadak.

"Leeeen!" teriak Rin panik.

**BRUG...**

Sungguh kejadian lanka. Len terpental jauh, dan kini dia menabrak Kaito yang baru datang ,baru juga memarkirkan motornya dan baru aja jalan beberapa langkah. Dan kini posisi mereka membuat semua orang yang melihatnya ber-nosebleeding-ria. (?)

"aw...aw...aw..." rintih Len kesakitan.

"aw...aduh... hati-hati dong." rintih Kaito yang ketiban.

Saat mereka membuka mata.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka berdua histeris.

"swit-swit-swit~"

"ahay deh~"

"cooo cweeeat~"

"romantisnya~"

"prikitiw~"

"dah, jadian aja~"

"lope-lope ya~"

"uuuuu, pasangan serasi~"

"wah wah wah~"

"weleh-weleh."

"nainainainainainai~"

"wah, benar-benar lope terlarang~"

"aaah... saya suka sekali~"

"tralalalalalala~"

"uh, unyu-unyu~"

"Len... lu bikin gw malu aja, gw ini saudara loh tauk. Apa kata orang nanti?!"

"yihi, ada yang lope-lope nih~"

Ada yang mau tauk gimana posisi mereka? Mau tauk? Bener mau tauk? Yang bener? Serius? Ih beneran? Yang bener ah? Eh, mau tauk? Ah, nanti bohong lagi? Yang bener nih? Mau tauk? Mau tauk aja ato mau tau banget? Hayo, mau tauk? Ciyus? Enelan? Miapah? #Author dimasukin ke mesin pemotong kayu (Lia: belum tentu reader mau tau... -_-)(Ryn: banyak omong! -_-)(Miku: idih, Author-_san_ ketularan virus 414y ==")

Jadi gini posisi Len dan Kaito. Kaito yang ketiban sama Len dengan tangan kanan memegang kepala Len, tangan kiri memeluk tubuh Len, lalu kakinya yang lagi ngangkang (?) (huwaw). lalu Len yang nindih Kaito, kedua tangannya megang coretdadacoret Kaito, lalu kakinya + setengah badannya ada diantara kedua kaki kaito dan bibirnya yang hampir menyentuh bibir Kaito~ (A: #ditendang Len & Kaito sampe bulan (?))(Len & Kaito: AUTHOR-_SAN_! DX #ngamuk)(Lia: 0TT0)(Ryn: -_- #tutup mata Lia)

"heh, enak saja!" bantah Len yang sudah menyingkir dari tubuh Kaito, dan kini wajahnya sangat memerah karena malu.

"kita gak ada perasaan sama sekali. Tauk!" bantah Kaito yang sudah berubah posisi dari tiduran menjadi duduk. Dan wajahnya blushing parah.

"ah... cang bener?" tanya Miku sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"weleh-weleh. Rin-_chan_, tidak ku sangka, ternyata saudaramu. Suka sama si Baka." Saut Kaiko.

"saudara lu sendiri. Juga sama. Kan?" jawab Rin yang ingin menghina Kaito.

"ah, udah-udah. Ayo kita belanja dulu. Nanti keburu sore loh." Ucap Luka sambil mengelap hidung.

"ok." Jawab mereka semua (kecuali Len dan Kaito). Dan mereka masuk ke supermarket bersama-sama, meninggalkan Len dan Kaito berduaan.

"hadeh..." ucap Len sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang sebenarnya gak gatel sama sekali. Dan masih dalam posisi duduk.

"udah ah. Ayok kita ke supermarket." Ajak Kaito yang sudah berdiri dan sedang membersihkan celananya, mana tauk ada debu.

"huft..." Len hanya menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajah. Terlihat wajah Len sangat kesal.

"mau ku bantu berdiri?" tanya Kaito sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"ya, makasih." Jawab Len sambil meraih tangan Kaito.

"cie-cie~"

"ahay~"

"prikitiw~"

"lope-lope~"

"wih, pegangan tangan neh~"

"wah-wah-wah~"

"ckckckckcck~"

"cooo cuit~"

"nainainainainainainai~"

"APAAN LOH!" teriak Len dan Kaito se-sempak#plak#jeder#dor#cetar. Maksudku serempak.

"wih, romantis deh. Bisa se-sempak, eh serempak gitu~" ucap Miku yang ngintip dibalik tembok.

Len dan Kaito hanya ber-facepalm-ria.

.

.

*di dalam Supermarket*

"wah... negi-nya, lagi discount besar-besaran~" ucap Miku dengan mata bling-bling.

"_nee-chan_. Jangan beli banyak-banyak!" ucap Rin kesal.

"lihat Miku-_chan_. Banyak yang beli negi tuh. Ayo, jangan mau kalah!" teriak Mikuo sambil menarik tangan Miku menuju rumpunan manusia yang berjubel.

"waaah, neginya!" teriak Miku histeris.

"_nee-chan_. Jangan beli banyak-banyak!" teriak Rin sambil menahan Miku dan Mikuo membeli negi.

"ah, gak apa-apa!" jawab Miku dan Mikuo yang melanjutkan berlari.

"jaaanggaaaan!" teriak Rin sambil menarik tangan Miku dan Mikuo.

"ada apa Rin-_chan_?" tanya Kaito yang berada dibelakang Rin.

"itu, Miku _onee-chan_ dan Mikuo _onii-chan_ mau beli negi banyak-banyak." Jawab Rin dengan nada mau nangis.

"Miku..." panggil Kaito dengan gaya cool, dan tiba-tiba ada angin yang masuk tanpa seizin dari yang maha kuasa (?), dan angin itu mengacak-ngacak rambut Kaito dan Miku, dan mereka tidak menghiraukannya, mereka membiarkan angin itu mengacak-ngacak rambut mereka. Entah, angin itu muncul dari mana, mungkin angin yang numpang lewat atau angin Bahorok (?) yang tercipta dari AC yang disekitar situ (R: #facepalm). Jadi kaya di film-film gitu. (A: ahay~ X3)

"Kaito..." panggil Miku dengan nada sedikit dramatis. Mengingat Miku dan Kaito pernah memiliki hubungan, ngomong berduaan, serasa dunia milik mereka berdua.(A: #ditendang Miku ke kandang singa)

"Miku-_chan_, janganlah dikau membeli negi terlalu banyak. Belum tentu negi itu akan habis sebelum masa aktifnya (?) usai. Dan mana mungkin, semua orang akan makan masakan negi buatanmu sampai habis. Yang ada orang itu akan mual, karena masakan negimu tidak terlalu enak. Bukan menghina tapi kenyataannya seperti itu. Jadi Miku-_chan_, janganlah dikau bertanya, mengapa daku berkata seperti ini. Memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Maka janganlah engkau membeli negi sebanyak yang kau inginkan." Ceramah Kaito penuh dramatis, yang sangat panjang x lebar x tinggi= ?

"_tumben, si Baka bisa ngomong selancar itu." Batin Rin yang terus menatap wajah Kaito._

Miku hanya diam, menatap Kaito dengan penuh arti. Wajah Miku yang memerah, matanya yang berkilau-kilau, tangannya yang memegang 1 batang negi segar.(nah loh?)

"aw..." ucap Mikuo yang terharu atas ucapan Kaito.

"gw ngomong sama Miku-_chan_. Bukan sama mahluk jadi-jadian kayak loh." Ucap Kaito sambil sweatdrop.

"heh, elu yang mahluk jadi-jadian. Gw ganteng gini, dibilang mahluk jadi-jadian." Batah Mikuo dengan kesal.

"WHAT THE F***." Ucap Kaito yang tidak sengaja muncul di layar anda. (?)

"S******." Jawab Mikuo yang Author sensor. ._.)

"F*****!" teriak Kaito kesal.

"HOLLY S***!" teriak Mikuo kesal.

"WHAT THE HELL!" teriak Kaito kesal.

"WHAT THE FOLLOW!" teriak Mikuo yang agak aneh.

"sudah-sudah. Jangan bertengkar. Sudahi saja perdebatan ini." Ucap Miku dengan nada dramatis-tis-tis. (?)

"tapi Miku-_chan_..." ucap Kaito penuh dramatisssss... (jiah)

"daku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Mahluk biru itulah yang memulai duluan." Ucap Mikuo dengan dramatis.

"apa katamu?!" ucap Kaito kesal.

"ku bilang sudah, ya sudah. Jangan dilanjut lagi!" ucap Miku penuh dengan kedramatisan.

"_wah cocok nih, di contrack jadi Actor dan Artist." batin saya (Author) ditengah-tengah perkelahian 2 mahluk hijau, 1 mahluk biru._

"bisakah kalian tidak ngomong se-dramatis dan se-formal itu?!" tanya Rin kesal.

"tapi Rin-_chan_." Panggil Mikuo.

"daku tak bermaksud begitu." Ucap Kaito dramatis.

"hadeh..." Rin hanya facepalm. Lalu meninggalkan 2 mahluk hijau dan 1 mahluk biru tersebut yang sedang bermain film. (?)

.

"hoi, Len!" panggil Rin ke Len yang sedang asik-asik ngintipin coretpahacoret dan coretdadacoret cewek-cewek yang sexseh. Sejak kapan anak ini jadi coretpervertcoret?

"berisik lu!" teriak Len yang kesal karena diganggu.

"Len, tobat Len, jangan ngintipin yang begituan!" ucapku kesal.

"berisik ah!" ucap Len kasar dan kembali mengintip, tapi apa daya. Cewek-cewek itu udah pergi.

"ah,kan!" dengus Len kesal.

"apaan sih loh!" teriak Rin kesal.

"berisik ah!" teriak Len kesal.

"heh, mulut-mulut siapa?" teriak Rin makin keras.

"LU!" teriak Len kesal.

"MAJALAH GITUH BUAT LOH!" teriak Rin keras.

"MUSHOLAH BANGET!" teriak Len makin keras.

"WHAT?!" teriak Rin.

"MUSHOLAAAAH!" teriak Len keras.

"MASALAH, BUKAN MUSHOLAH!" teriak Rin keras.

"mulut-mulut siapa?!" teriak Len agak pelan.

"LU!" teriak Rin.

"MAZALAH GITUH BUWATZ LUH!" teriak Len dengan lebay.

"MAJALAH!" teriak Rin kesal.

"MACA CIH?!" teriak Len keras. Dan apa? "maca cih" (Author: sangking susahnya ngomong "S" XD#digaplok Len)

"IYA DONGZ!" jawab Rin dengan sedikit lebay.

"OUCH LAH!" teriak Len.

"HOOOOO...!" ucap Rin kesal.

"BAU AH!" teriak Len yang kebauaan.

"WHAT THE, GW UDAH SIKAT GIGI. MANA MUNGKIN BAU!" teriak Rin dengan kesal.

"AH, MUNGKIN LOH MAKAN JAMBAN. JADI BAU GITUH!" bantah Len dengan kasar.

"APAAAAAA!" teriak Rin kesal.

"JAMBAN!" teriak Len.

"LU TUH YANG MAKAN JAMBAN!" teriak Rin kesal.

"WHAT, GW INI GAK SUKA MAKAN JAMBAN. ADA GE ELU. LIAT TUH, MASIH NEMPEL, TUH RAMBUTNYA KUNING-KUNGING KAYAK YANG NGAMBANG-NGAMBANG GITU, MUNGKIN KELAMAAN DI JAMBAN YA?!" ejek Len dengan kasar.

"KAYAK GAK KUNING AJA LU!" bantah Rin sambil menarik dasi Len.

"WHAT?!" teriak Len sambil menarik pita besar milik Rin.

"JADI **WAR** NIH?!" tanya Rin dengan kasar.

"SOK ATUH!" jawab Len dengan keras.

"WHUUUT!" teriak Rin kesal.

"GW GAK TAKUT SAMA LO!" teriak Len kesal.

"OOKKKK!" teriak Rin.

**BRAK...PLAK...BUG...PAK..JEDUK...PLAK...BLUG...PLAK...GAK...CIBLAK...BUG...**(suara orang lagi gebuk-gebukan)

Selain itu...

"aduh, dek. Jangan dimakan wortelnya." Ucap seorang pekerja supermarket.

"loh emang kenapa?" tanya Gumiya dengan wajah polos.

"bayar dulu dek..." jawab pekerja itu dengan agak kesal.

"loh, kok gitu? Bukannya boleh dicoba?" tanya Gumiya dengan wajah datar.

"ini supermarket dek. Bukan pasar yang boleh dicoba dulu..." jawab pekerja supermarket dengan sweatdrop.

"oh, beda ya?" tanya Gumiya sambil cengengesan.

"jelas bedaaaa!" jawab pekerja supermarket sambil facepalm.

"eh..eh... Gumiya, lihat, ada wortel yang baru dateng tuh." Ucap Gumi sambil mencolek saudaranya.

"mana-mana?" tanya Gumiya dengan mata bling-bling.

"itu tuh." Jawab Gumi sambil menunjuk ke tumpukan wortel segar.

"wah~" ucap Gumiya dengan mata bling-bling.

"serbu!" teriak Gumi dan Gumiya yang langsung tancep gas.

"aduh... jangan dimakan dek. Bayar dolo!" teriak pekerja supermarket dengan kesal.

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Kaito, Miku dan Mikuo yang lagi main film. Rin dan Len yang lagi adu mulut + berantem. Gumi dan Gumiya yang lagi grogotin (?) wortel, padahal belum bayar, dan sudah dilarang, tapi tetep ngotot mau nyoba dulu, baru beli. Lalu Akaito yang lagi milih-milih cabe. Kaiko yang adem anyem ngeliatin ice cream. Lalu Luka yang lagi milih-milih ikan.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya mereka keluar dengan membawa banyak belanjaan.

"huh, akhirnya bisa beli negi banyak." Ucap Miku sambil menenteng 3 kantung penuh dengan negi yang masih segar.

"hah, iya-iya." Jawab Mikuo sambil menenteng 4 kantung penuh dengan negi.

"lumayan buat persediaan selama sebulan." Ucap Miku sambil cengengesan.

"wah iya yah. Lumayan bisa bikin negi goreng, negi bakar, jus negi, cupcake negi, pudding negi." Jawab Mikuo dengan mata bling-bling.

"hoi, Baka. Kok gak lu cegah Miku sama Mikuo jajan negi?" bisik saya (Author) yang berupa suara.

"susah, 2 lawan 1. Pasti kalah. Mending gw beli ice cream bareng Kaiko-_chan_" bisik Kaito. Yang dijawab "oh" dari saya (Author).

"gimana nih, pada belanja apa?" tanya Luka sambil menenteng 3 kantung penuh dengan bahan belanjaan.

"wortel~" jawab Gumi dan Gumiya yang masih-masing menenteng 2 kantung penuh dengan wortel.

"negi~" jawab Miku dan Mikuo yang jika dijumlah membawa 7 kantung penuh dengan negi.

"cabe, dan rempah-rempah." Jawab Akaito yang menenteng 1 kantung penuh dengan cabe dan rempah-rempah.

"ice cream untuk persediaan 6 bulan~" Jawab Kaito dan Kaiko yang masing-masing menenteng 3 kantung penuh dengan ice cream.

"gak ada." Jawab Rin dan Len serempak. Dan sepertinya mereka sedang berantem. Terlihat rambut mereka yang berantakan, lalu wajah mereka yang biru-biru, baju mereka yang agak berantakan, lalu terdapat luka ditangan kaki mereka, dll.

Luka hanya geleng-geleng disco (?)

"ok, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Luka sambil naik motornya.

"ok." Jawab mereka serempak.

Semuanya sudah naik kendaraan masing-masing.

"Rin, gw aja yang ngendarain." Pinta Len basa-basi.

"GAK!" jawab Rin kasar.

"PELIT BANGET SIH LU!" teriak Len kesal.

"BODO!" jawab Rin kesal.

Orang melihat Rin dan Len berantem hanya geleng-geleng disco. Padahal ber-saudara, harusnya akrab dong. (Len: halah, kayak Author-_san_ akrab aja sama kakaknya! -_-)(A: loh, kok tauk? 0.0)(Len: abaikan, fokus ke cerita! -_- )(A: #nyengir)(Len: #facepalm)

"ok, ayo ki-" ucap Luka yang terpotong karena Rin langsung tancep gas.

"UWAAAAA RIIIIN!" teriak Len histeris.

"haduh, mereka berdua." Ucap Luka sambil facepalm.

"mereka tidak pernah mematuhi peraturan lalu lintas." Ucap Miku sambil facepalm

"dah deh, ayo kita pulang." Ucap Kaito yang langsung tancep gas. Lalu diikuti Luka dan Akaito.

"haduh, sebenarnya gw capek harus goes-goes sepeda." Ucap Miku yang kesal.

"sama, gw juga males." Jawab Gumi, Gumiya dan Mikuo serempak.

"gara-gara authornya nih!" ucap Miku yang menyindir saya (Author)

"heh, masih mending luh. Dikasih kendaraan!" Jawab saya yang hanya berupa suara.

"heh, Author-_san_. Kali-kali gituh kita naik mobil Limo/ mobil mewah lainnya. Capek tauk harus goes-goes sepeda!" ucap Gumi kesal.

"iya-iya ah. Bawel!" jawab saya yang hanya berupa suara.

"mana atuh?" tanya Miku dengan wajah polos.

"nanti, kalau fanfict yang ini sudah kelar." Jawab saya sambil nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"hadeh... sama aja..." ucap Miku kesal.

Eh ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ada percakapan vocaloid dengan Author. Kan gak ada di naskah, haduh... sorry, memory, don't worry, berry-berry, stowberry, gerry, luffy, merry,lery, bob marly,dll. ane khilap... (R: ?! #facepalm)

"ok, ayo kita pulang." Ucap Miku sambil menggoes sepeda.

"ok." Jawab Gumi, Gumiya dan Mikuo serempak.

"hem... kayaknya kita bakal kesorean nih sampe rumah." Ucap Gumi sambil menatap langit yang berwarna kemerah-merahan dicampur dengan warna orange dan kuning.

"lu takut kesorean?" tanya Gumiya.

"gak juga sih." Jawab Gumi sambil tersenyum.

"gimana kalo gita bikin perjanjian. Siapa yang sampe rumah duluan. Dia bakal dapet semua wortel yang tersedia." Usul Gumiya sambil tersenyum ke arah langit.

Saat dia melirik Gumi.

"loh, Gumi-_chan_ kemana?" tanya Gumiya sambil celingak-celinguk.

"udah jalan duluan." Jawab Miku dengan wajah datar.

"kenapa lu gak bilang seh!" teriak Gumiya sambil menggoes sepedanya.

"huh, masih mending kau dikasih tauk!" dengus Miku kesal.

"WOY GUMI, CURANG LU!" teriak Gumiya sambil menggoes sepedanya dengan kecepatan _inhuman_.

Miku dan Mikuo hanya cengok. Lalu mereka menggoes sepeda dengan cepat, biar gak kesorean.

.

Sedangkan nasib Len... (Author: teragis sekali... #senyum miris)

"RIIIIIINN, DIDEPANMU!" teriak Len sambil berpegangan erat-erat.

**Kreek...kreek...kreeeeek... **(suara 'sesuatu' kelindes)

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Rin yang mirip tawaan iblis.

"RIIIN TENANGKAN DIRIMU, AWAS DIDEPANMU!" teriak Len sambil menutup matanya.

**Kreek...kreek...kreek... **(suara 'sesuatu' kelindes)

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Len yang makin histeris.

"tenang aja Len, kamu gak bakal mati kok." Ucap Rin menenangkan saudaranya.

"GYAAAAAA, DIDEPAN!" teriak Len.

**NITTTTT**

Rodo rora berbelok dengan keadaan kecepatan penuh. Al hasil, Len hampir terlempar, tapi baru hampir.

"RIIIIIN!" teriak Len.

"sebentar lagi sampai kok." Ucap Rin.

"sampe dari mana, dari tadi kita cuman muter-muter doang!" bantah Len kesal.

"iya, ini juga lagi fokus!" jawab Rin kesal.

"GYAAAA RIN, DIDEPANMU!" teriak Len sambil menunjuk anak kucing yang lagi nyebrang.

**NIIIITTTTTT**

Rin langsung banting stir. Yang mengakibatkan rodo rora miring 75 derajat. (huwaw)

"WAAAA RIIN." Teriak Len ketakutan.

"tenang aja Len, kau akan aman, selama ada aku disisimu. Dan aku akan selalu disisimu, tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian." Ucap Rin menenangkan Len. Wajah Len pun langsung blushing parah.

"ma..masa?" tanya Len sedikit menunduk.

"iya, Len." Jawab Rin sambil memegang tangan Len. Dan Len langsung blushing puarah... (puarah?)

"Rin, aku juga akan selalu ada disisimu. Tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu." Ucap Len sambil tersenyum, dan kini gantian Rin yang blushing parah.

"ckckckck, heh, ingat, kalian itu ber-saudara." Ucap saya (Author) yang ada dibelakang mereka berdua.

"loh, kok Author-_san_, bisa ada disini?" tanya Len dengan kaget.

"gak boleh?" tanya saya basa-basi.

"gak." Jawab Rin dengan wajah polos.

"ok deh kalau begitu." Jawab saya sambil loncat dari rodo rora... (R: #facepalm)

"wah, mati gak ya tu anak?" tanya Rin yang melirik ke samping.

"RIN, FOKUS KE JALAN!" teriak Len keras.

"KYAAAAAA!" teriak Rin yang mau nabrak rumah Author (A: WHAT?!)

**Kreeeeeeeeeek...** (suara orang kelindes)

Untung rodo rora bisa ngerem, tetapi, sepertinya ada yang kelindes.

"Len, ada yang kelindes ya?" tanya Rin yang agak ketakutan.

"mungkin." Jawab len singkat.

"coba gih, cek." Ucap Rin sambil mendorong Len.

"GYAAAA!" teriak Len yang jatuh dari rodo rora, dan kini ia sedang nyungsep ke tanah.

"Len, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rin dengan wajah tak berdusta (?)

"buruk!" teriak Len dengan kesal.

"coba liat, siapa yang kelindes." Teriak Rin.

"ya." Jawab Len sambil mengecek.

"hoi, lu gak bisa markir kendaraan lu yak? Kalau gak bisa, gak usah belagu naik kendaraan!" protes mahluk biru itu. Yang nyatanya ia adalah Kaito.

"eh, Kaito _onii-chan_ udah pulang?" tanya Len mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"eh, kasian nih saudara gw!" ucap Kaiko agak kesal.

"Rin, tolong mundurin rodo roranya!" teriak Len yang langsung di patuhi oleh Rin.

**Kreek...kreeek...** (suara orang kelindes)

"woy, gw gak usah dilindes juga dong!" teriak Kaiko kesal.

Rin pun menjalankan rodo rora itu.

**Kreek...kreeek...**

"nah, ginikan enak." Ucap kaito yang udah ke-bebas dari lindesan rodo rora.

"kok _nii-chan_ bisa kuat ke lindes?" tanya Rin yang sudah turun dari rodo rora.

"secara, gw itu mahluk Kami-_sama_ yang paling tampan~" ucap Kaito membanggakan wajahnya.

"apa hubungannya?" gumam Len dengan sweatdrop.

"yah, banyak, selain gw tampan, gw juga punya kerjaan yang lumayan mendapatkan gaji besar. Jadi banyak cewek-cewek yang lengket gitu." Ucap Kaito membanggakan dirinya.

"ta-" ucap Kaiko yang terpotong.

"banya cewek yang suka sama gw. Ada yang cantik, geulis, hot, jelek tapi gw gak suka sih, lalu kaya raya, sexseh, manis, imut-imut gituh dech." Ucap Kaito membanggakan diri dan agak lebay.

"ta-" ucap Kaiko yang terpotong lagi.

"gw dah punya mantan 30, lalu pacar 20, dan calon isteri 10." Ucap Kaito membanggakan diri. (A: eh buset, banyak buanget 0o0 #lebay mode on)

"ta-" ucap Kaiko yang kepotong untuk 3 kalinya.

"yah, gitu lah nasib cowok ganteng." Ucap Kaito membanggakan diri.

"ta-" ucap Kaiko yang terpotong lagi.

"dan gw ju-" kali ini omongan Kaito yang terpotong.

"iya, lu punya banyak cewek... tapi lu MAHO!" teriak Kaiko dengan membesarkan kata "MAHO."

Kaito hanya melongo atas jawaban saudaranya.

"widih, serem banget. Gw harus hati-hati nih." Ucap Len yang gemetaran. Kaito tak bisa berkata-kata dan dia hanya ber-facepalm-ria...

**NITTTT...** (suara sepeda lagi ngerem) (A: kurang 'srek' banget suaranya ==)(R: kan elu yang buat #facepalm)

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS, GUMI MENANG!" sorak Gumi kesenangan.

"CURANG LO!" teriak Gumiya kesal.

"yes, akhirnya bisa makan wortel sepuasnya." Ucap Gumi loncat-loncat ala _cheerleadres._

"curang tuh..." dengus Gumiya kesal.

"bodo!" jawab Gumi yang masih loncat-loncat.

"hah, ok ok. Lu MENANG. Gw KALAH." Ucap Gumiya mengalah dengan membersarkan kara "MENANG." Dan "KALAH."

"yipiiii" sorak Gumi kesenangan.

"aduh, lu cepet banget sih. Kan susah ngejarnya." Ucap Miku yang lagi ngos-ngosan.

"haaa... cuapek." Ucap Mikuo dengan lebay.

"siapa suruh, ngejar kami." Jawab Gumi dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"WHAAAAAT?!" teriak Miku dan Mikuo serempak.

"eh, sudah-sudah. Hari sudah semakin sore nih. Ayo kita masuk ke rumah" Ucap Luka.

"iya." Jawab mereka serempak.

"eh ayo dong."

"lama banget."

"masuk kerumah cepet."

"ah kelamaan."

"ayo ah, lama banget."

"jalan!"

"woy cepet masuk."

"hey, kok lama sih?!"

"udah mau sore nih!"

"jiah, siapa yang masuk duluan nih?"

"elu duluan aja dah Baka!"

"ckckckckck, memang, kalau orang tampan memang selalu duluan."

"HUWEK..."

.

.

Mereka semua sudah ngumpul di dapur.

"sini biar Luka yang masak. Kalian nunggu aja." Pinta Luka.

"udah _nee-chan_ nunggu aja. Biar kami yang masak." Ucap Miku mewakili semua orang disana.

"eh yang bener nih?" tanya Luka yang agak bingung.

"iya, _nee-chan_ nunggu aja." Ucap Rin sambil mendorong Luka ke ruang tamu.

"ok deh." Jawab Luka setuju.

.

"ok, sudah siap?" tanya Miku sok jadi pemimpin.

"siap!" jawab mereka sambil menunjukan kedua jempol tangannya.

"ok, Rin-_chan_ kau bertugas masak nasi goreng, lalu Len-_kun_ kau bantuin yang lain untuk memenuhi peralatan yang dibutuhkan, lalu Gumi-_chan_ dan Gumiya-_kun_ kalian bertugas motong-motong wortel dan sayuran lainnya, Kaito-_kun_ dan Kaiko-_chan_ masak makanan yang lainnya, Mikuo-_kun_ masak menu yang terbuat dari negi, dan Akaito-_kun_, kau buat sambel yang pedesss!" perintah Miku.

"ok." Jawab mereka semua sambil hormat ala Marinir.

Semuanya berkerja, sedangkan Miku duduk diatas meja sambil mengamati mereka yang lagi berkerja.

"hey, potong wortelnya yang bener!" teriak Miku keras.

"ini juga udah bener." Jawab Gumi.

"liat tuh, wortelnya sama sekali gak kepotong!" ucap Miku dengan kasar.

**Tak...**

"heh, liat tuh, gak kepotong sama sekali." Ucap Miku kesal.

**TAK!**

"kyaaaa, kayunya ikut kepotong." Teriak Gumi histeris.

"makanya pake perasaan." Bisik Gumiya sambil sweatdrop.

"hadeh..." ucap Miku sambil sweatdrop.

"yaaah, gimana nih?" tanya Gumi sambil banjir air mata. (?)

"salah sendiri!" ucap Gumiya kesal.

"huweeeeeeeeeeee..." tangis Gumi.

Gumiya dan Miku hanya geleng-geleng disco.

Sementara itu...

"WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK." Rin ngakak guling-gulingan.

"apaan sih?!" tanya Len kesal.

"celemek apaan tuh, motifnya lope-lope." Ucap Rin yang masih ngakak.

"tinggak ini celemek yang tersisa." Jawab Len dengan wajah menghitam.

"wakakakakakak, cucok tralala deh." Ejek Rin yang masih ngakak, sedangkan Len hanya pundung.

"heh, kerja yang bener. Jangan ketawa-ketawa melulu!" teriak Miku.

"iya ah, bawel." Jawab Rin sambil memasukan nasi.

"WHAT, BAWEL?!" teriak Miku kesal.

"iya ah. Ini juga lagi kerja!" teriak Rin kesal. Miku hanya memalingkan wajah dengan mengembungkan pipi.

"woy, Len, jangan pundung. Bantuin neh!" teriak Rin ke arah Len yang lagi nengok tali + pohon diluar. (A: mau bunuh diri kale ye?)

"iya ah." Jawab Len sambil menghampiri Rin dengan wajah kesal.

Setelah Len berada didekat Rin.

"apa?!" tanya Len yang agak kasar.

"WOLES BRO!" teriak Rin kesal.

"iya, ada apa Rin-_chan_ yang manis, cantik, imut, dll." Tanya Len yang bikin Rin flap-flap. (?)

"nih, iris-iris bawang." Perintah Rin sambil tersenyum.

"et dah, kulit gw sensitif sama yang begituan!" bantah Len.

"et dah, lu kerja begitu aja gak mau, kayak cewek loh." Ejek Rin.

"hadeh... iya-iya, mana bawangnya?" tanya Len sambil sweatrop.

"nih." Ucap Rin sambil menyerahkan bawang, kayu potong, dan pisau.

"ah, gak level banget ngerjain beginian!" dengus Len kesal.

Len pun meng-iris-iris bawang tersebut.

"Len-_kun_ ngapain loh nangis?" tanya Kaito sok perhatian.

"siapa yang nangis, gw lagi iris-iris bawang!" jawab Len kesal.

"yaudah sih, slow bae atuh." Ucap Kaito kesal.

"ya makanya jangan ngajak ribut dong." ucap Len kesal.

"memang siapa yang duluan?" tanya Kaito kesal.

"ELU KAN!" teriak Len kesal.

"ELU!" Teriak Kaito kesal.

"ELU!" teriak Len gak mau kalah.

"ELU!" teriak Kaito makin menjadi-jadi.

"ELUUUUU!" teriak Len kesal.

"ELLUUUU!" teriak Kaito kesal.

"eh,eh Kaito-_kun_. Ano...a-ano-ano...e-etto...etto." Ucap Kaiko yang terpotong-potong.

"ano-ano, etto-etto! Apaan?!" tanya Kaito kesal.

"WOLES aja kale. Itu celemek lu kebakar!" ucap kaiko kesal dengan membesarkan kata "WOLES.".

"GYAAAAAAAAAA, API API, MANA API. KEBAKARAN NIH!" teriak Kaito histeris.

"loh, kok api, kan harusnya air?" tanya Kaiko yang agak bingung.

"air sudah terlalu _mainstream_." Jawab Kaito dengan pose sok cool.

"WOOYYY, ADA API!" teriak Kaito panik.

"AIR!" teriak Kaiko lebih panik dari Kaito.

**Byurr...**

"air." Ucap Len setelah menyiram Kaito dengan air se-ember yang mengakibatkan kaito basah kuyup.

"widih, dingin banget nih air." Ucap Kaiko yang kena cipratan air.

"WOY, GAK AIR DINGIN JUGA KALE!" teriak Kaito yang kesal.

"air biasa sudah _mainstream_. Kini pakai air dingin, biar **greget**." Jawab Len sambil menunjukan jempolnya.

"WHAT THE?!" teriak Kaito kesal.

"?" Len hanya kebingungan sambil menunjukan wajah imutnya.(huwew)

Kaito hanya mengepalkan tangan, tiba-tiba keluar aura dark dari dirinya, dan terlihat layar background bunga-bunga berwarna warni, jadi indah gimana-gimana gituh. (?) (A: gimana jadinya tuh? O.o )(Lia: kan elu yang buat! #facepalm)

"LEN, GW GIGIT JUGA NIH!" teriak Kaito dengan kesal.

"GYAAAA, ADA CANNIBAL...!" teriak Len panik.

"sini loh shota. Biar gw gigit!" teriak Kaito kesal.

"GYAAAAAAAA, TOLONG!" teriak Len yang ketakutan sambil berlari.

"sini lu, biar gw gigit 'itu' nya." Teriak Kaito dengan penuh nafsu sambil mengejar Len.#Author dihajar Kaito

"GYAAAAA, SIAPA PUN, HELEP!" teriak Len yang hampir nangis. Dan ia terus berlari.

Rin dan Kaiko hanya ber-facepalm-ria.

"eh, bantuin aku bikin nasi goreng dong." pinta Rin.

"ok, gimana?" tanya Kaiko yang sudah megang sendok pengaduk.

"pertama, goreng dahulu bawangnya." Perintah Rin samnil membuka buku resep.

"ya. Terus?" jawab Kaiko yang sekali gus bertanya.

"masukan telur 10 butir." Perintah Rin.

"GYAAAAAAAAAHAAAA!" teriak Len melewati Rin dan Kaiko.

"ya." Jawab Kaiko cuek.

"masukan nasi 14 piring." Perintah Rin kembali.

"ya." Jawab Kaiko.

"MAU KEMANA LOH?!" teriak Kaito melewati Rin dan Kaiko.

"aduk hingga merata." Perintah Rin fokus ke buku resep.

"ya." Jawab Kaiko.

"masukan gula dan coklat secukupnya?" perintah Rin yang agak aneh.

"em... ya..." jawab Kaiko.

"WAAAAAAAAA, CANNIBAL!" teriak Len dengan histeris, melewati Rin dan Kaiko.

"masukan madu." Perintah Rin yang masih fokus.

"em...iya." jawab Kaiko.

"aduk hingga berwarna coklat terang." Perintah Rin.

"yaaa..." jawab Kaiko.

"SENE LOH, BIAR GW GIGIT!" teriak Kaito penuh nafsu, melewati Rin dan Kaiko.

"lalu masukan ke dalam oven." Perintah Rin yang agak membingungkan.

"eh, ngomong-ngomong, lu masak apaan?" tanya Kaiko bingung.

"U-SETAN, JANGAN GIGIT TANGAN GW!" teriak Len yang digigit tangannya sama Kaito.

"ue uuan ean, e ii aangan u ok ena a~"(gw bukan u-setan, eh ini tangan lo kok enak ya~)- terjemahan dari 22 bahasa.) ucap Kaito sambil menggigit tangan Len.

"nih, liat aja." Jawab Rin sambil menyerahkan resep.

"UANYING, SAKIT DUNGU!" teriak Len sambil menendang Kaito dan kembali berlari.(A: "u" dihapus, "y" diganti "j" XD)(Lia: -_- )

"waduh, siapa nih yang iseng. Masa setengah resep nasi goreng special digabung sama resep cupcake coklat?!" teriak Kaiko kesal.

"HOY, JANGAN KABUR LOH!" teriak Kaito sambil mengejar Len, dan melewati Rin dan Kaiko.

"WHAT, JADI KITA SALAH?!" teriak Rin panik.

"HUWAAAA CANNIBAL!" teriak Len histeris, melewati Rin dan Kaiko.

"YAAAAH, KITA SALAH!" teriak Kaiko histeris.

"GW GIGIT 'itu' NYA JUGA NIH!" teriak Kaito sambil narik tangan Len.

"EMAK!" teriak Len yang ketakutan sambil nangis bombay. (?)

"YAAAAAAAH..." tangis Rin dan Kaiko bersama-sama.

"UMONYING, KAKI GW!" teriak Len panik, setelah mendapat gigitan rabies dari Kaito. (?)

"ai u ena, u aan a, e ai u ena, aa ani diaasna a?" ucap Kaito sambil menggigit kaki kiri Len dengan aura cannibal, di tambah, nafsunya terhadap Len (?). (A: maaf, kali ini kami tidak dapat menerjemahkan bahasa Kaito X_x)(Ryn: #facepalm)

"gimana nih?" tanya Rin yang ketakutan.

"udah biarin aja, kita bikin menu baru cupcake nasi goreng." Usul Kaiko.

"huweeeeeeeeee... mana ada makanan kayak gitu!" tangis Rin yang makin menjadi.

"huweeeeeeeeeee... aku juga gak tauk!" tangis Kaiko.

Selain itu...

"woy, kerja yang bener!" teriak Miku sambil memukul kepala Mikuo dengan negi sepanjang 1 meter.(wew)

"woy, emang lu kerja?!" tanya Mikuo yang kesal.

"eh?!" Miku hanya kaget.

"KERJA!" teriak Mikuo kesal.

"KAN GW PEMIMPIN LOH!" teriak Miku.

"SEJAK KAPAN LU DILANTIK JADI PEMIMPIN?!" teriak Mikuo kesal.

Miku hanya cengengesan.

"makanya, otak tuh dipake!" teriak Mikuo kasar.

"WOY, OTAK GW DAH DIPAKE!" teriak Miku.

"KOK MASIH BELO'ON KAYAK GITUH?!" ejek Mikuo.

"APA KATA LO?!" tanya Miku kesal.

"BELO'ON!" teriak Mikuo

"WHAT!" teriak Miku sambil menggerakan tangannya.

**Bug...**

"aw..." rintih Akaito yang lagi ngulek sambel.

"SAKIT DUNGU!" teriak Akaito kesal.

"ELU YANG DUNGU!" teriak Miku kesal.

"ELU."

"ELU."

"ELU."

Dan seterusnya...

Kini dapur sangat ribut. Rin dan Kaiko yang lagi nangis histeris tentang cupcake nasi goreng (?). Len yang lagi nangis gara-gara Kaito mau gigit dirinya dan selain dibalik gigitannya, ternyata Kaito juga ingin me-'rape' dirinya (Len: WHAT THE?!). Gumi yang lagi nangis gara-gara kayu potongnya kepotong. Gumiya yang cuman facepalm dan geleng-geleng disco. Lalu Miku, Mikuo dan Akaito yang ber-adu mulut.

.

**SKIP...**

"masakan sudah matang _nee-chan_." Panggil Miku kepada Luka yang lagi duduk.

Luka hanya mengangguk lalu pergi ke ruang makan.

.

Diruang makan terlihat sangat ribut...

Rin dan Kaiko ketakutan. Len yang nangis dipojokan. Kaito yang lagi mohon-mohon ke Len. Mikuo, dan Akaito yang masih marahan. Gumi masih nangis. Gumiya yang cuman nganguk-nganguk disco. Gakupo dan Gakuko yang cuman duduk sambil cengok. Luki yang lagi baca koran. Dan Meiko yang lagi tidur berdiri.(?)

"ayo dimakan." Ucap Miku mempersilakan semua orang makan.

Akhirnya mereka berkumpul di meja makan, kecuali Len yang diculik sama Kaito, dan dibawa ke kamarnya Kaito. (Len: buset, Author-_san_! DX)(A: ehehehehehe XD #fujoshi mode on)

.

Saat tudung nasi dibuka...

Luka, Luki, Gakupo, Gakuko, dan Meiko hanya cengok melihat makanan yang beh... ancur...

Terdapat jus negi gosong (?), negi goreng retak-retak, cupcake nasi goreng, semur jengkol special, pete kremes (?), sambil setan special (pedes banget), sayur terong basi, dan makanan berbahaya lainnya...(huwaw)

"ayo dimakan." Ucap Miku tersenyum.

"ta-tapi..." Luka ragu-ragu.

Mata Miku langsung berkaca-kaca.

"o-ok." Jawab Luka sambil mengambil nasi.

Akhirnya mereka makan bersama.

"am..." ucap mereka semua setelah memasukan makanan kedalam mulut.

.

.

5 menit berlalu...

**BRAK...BRAK...BRUG...PAK...PAK...PLAK... **(suara pintu digedor-gedor)

"MIKUUU, GANTIAN!" teriak Luka sambil memegang perutnya.

"WOY, CEPETAN, GAK TAHAN NIH!" teriak Mikuo yang mau pup.

"LAMAAAA!" teriak Rin yang udah gak tahan.

"CEPETAN!" teriak Kaiko kesal.

"UH, MASIH LAMA NIH!" teriak Miku didalam toilet.

"aduh... sakit perut nih..." ucap Meiko dengan wajah pucat.

"aduh... sakit..." rintih duo Megpoid kesakitan.

"uuuhuhuhuhuh..." tangis Luki dan Gakupo sambil tiduran dilantai dan menahan sakit perut.

"WOOOOY, LAMA BANGET SIH?!" teriak Rin heboh...

Dan begitu akhirnya. Miku yang lagi pup. Mikuo, Rin dan Kaiko yang ngamuk-ngamuk. Luka yang gedor-gedor pintu. Gakupo dan Luki yang nangis guling-guling. Gakuko yang duduk manis, padahal lagi sakit perut (huwaw). Meiko yang mau tewas (?). Gumi dan Gumiya yang lagi nahan sakit sampe gelinding-gelindingan. Dan Akaito yang bengong.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Len dan Kaito? (A: wkwkwkwk, lagi Uke-Seme kayaknya.. XD)(R: #hajar Author rame-rame)

.

**~END~**

.

Author's Teritorial

Author: yee, akhirnya selesai juga XD

Lia: yaah, kenapa gak diliatin pas Uke-Seme-nya? :(

Ryn: belum cukup umur -_-

Miku: eh, Len sama Kaito mana?

Rin: mungkin... o.o

Kaiko: masih... 0.0

Author: di dalam... *.*

Lia: kamar... :3

Rin: dan... 0o0

Miku: lagi... 0x0

Gumi: Uke-Seme... X.x

Lia: dengan hot... 3 X3

Author: yang... '.'

Luka: bener?

Ladies: #nose bleeding

Author: intip yuk #nosebleeding

Ladies: (y)

Ryn: -_- #pergi ke kamar Author

.

Bonus~

Kami, para wanita, ber-rusuh untuk ke kamar Kaito.

**Brak...bug...jeduk...plak...bug...bag... **

"UANYING, SUAKIT TAUK!" teriak saya (Author) karena kaki saya diinjak sama Luka.

"SORRY!" teriak Luka lebih keras.

"WOLES MBAK!" teriak saya lebih keras.

"SAYA BELUM MBAK-MBAK!" teriak Luka lebih keras.

"SSH... udah-udah, nanti kita ketahuan!" ucap Miku menenangkan.

"APAAN SIH LOH!" teriak aku dan Luka lebih keras.

**PLAK...**

"ssh, nanti kita ketahuan!" ucap Rin setelah menjitak kepala saya.

"wah, curang nih, masa cuman saya yang dijitak?!" protesku.

"SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH!" ucap Rin sekali lagi.

"ok ok ok, saya diem. Dari pada dapet jitakan ke 2" jawabku sambil sweatdrop.

"udah-udah, diem!" pinta Gumi.

"ssh..." ucap Kaiko.

Kami pun hanya mengangguk _headbeng_(?)

Lalu kami mengendap-ngendap menuju kamar Kaito.

.

Sesampainya dikamar Kaito. Kami langsung memasang telinga dengan baik-baik...

Suara didalam kamar

"sedikit lagi!" teriak Kaito.

"ahhh.. udahan...ah...!" desah Len.

"yah... jangan dong, baru aja mulai." ucap Kaito kecewa.

"tapi aku capek." Jawab Len.

"yah, jangan udahan. Gak seru nih." Ucap Kaito kecewa.

"ahh, kapan-kapan aja. Aku lagi capek." Desah Len.

"ahhh... nanti aku boosaan..." jawab Kaito kecewa.

"terserah, em... aku pergi dulu ya." Ucap Len.

"jangan!" teriak Kaito.

"eh...eh...eh.. jangan tarik-tarik!" ucap Len.

"jangan pergi makanya!" jawab Kaito kesal.

"aw...aw...aw... itu sakit!" rintih Len kesakitan.

"eh, maaf. Sakit ya?" tanya Kaito.

"sakit..." jawab Len

"oh gitu." Ucap Kaito.

"eh...eh...eh...sakit tauk! Ahhh... sakit..." rintih + desah Len.

"ssh..." ucap Kaito.

"ngggh...aw...aw...ahhh...uuuh..." desah + rintih Len kesakitan.

Kami (ladies) yang mendengar desahan Len hanya cengok dan ber-nosebleeding-ria...

"ahhh, hentikan!" pinta Len kesakitan.

"sabar." Jawab Kaito.

"UHH...AWW...AHHH... SAKIT TAUK!" teriak Len kesal.

"ssh..." Kaito meminta Len untuk diam.

"ahh...aw...ngghh..ah...i-i-itai..." rintih + desah Len kesakitan.

"ah...payah, masa gitu aja udah mau nangis." Ejek Kaito.

"hiks..., tapi sakit!" jawab Len.

"huh payah..." ejek Kaito.

"ahh...ah..hiks... pelan-pelan dong!" desah Len kesakitan.

"bagaimana kalau ini?" tanya Kaito.

"AW...AW...AHHH...AHHH...SAKIT!" desah + rintih + teriak Len.

"hehehehehehehehe..." Kaito hanya tertawa licik.

"NGGHH...AHHH... HENTIKAN BAKA!" desah + teriak Len kesakitan.

"hahahahahahaha..." Kaito hanya tertawa gaje.

"AHHHH... AHHH... AWW... hyaaaa... sakit...!" desah + rintih Len.

Dibalik pintu...

"..." semua orang yang mengintip hanya ber-nosebleeding-ria...

"ada apa nih?" tanya Mikuo yang cuman lewat.

"ano-ano.. etto-etto..." ucap Rin ragu-ragu.

"wah, kalian kok pada mimisan semua? Ada apa?" tanya Mikuo kepo.

"sset-sset. Gimana nih, sih Mikuo mau tauk." Bisik saya ke Luka.

"jangan sampai Mikuo-_kun_ tauk!" bisik Miku.

"jadi gimana nih?" tanya Meiko ditengah-tengah.

"wah-wah-wah, ada apa ini?" tanya Mikuo sambil tersenyum jail.

"AHHHHHHH... SAKIT!" desah Len didalam kamar.

"wah, ada apa tuh?" tanya Mikuo bingung sambil berjalan mendekati kami (para ladies).

"GAK BOLEH!" ucap Rin menghandang.

"aku mau lihat!" ucap Mikuo menerobos masuk.

"gak boleh!" teriak Lia menahan badan Mikuo.

"mau liat!" ucap Mikuo terus menerobos. Dan al hasil...

**BRUG...**

Semua orang jatuh didepan pintu kamar, al hasil, pintu terbuka dan kami jatuh menjadi bertumpuk-tumpuk. Dan lebih parahnya lagi saya (author) ketiban 6 orang sekali gus.

"ehehehe, maaf sudah mengganggu kal-" ucap saya yang terpotong.

"eh, ada apa ini?" tanya Len kebingungan.

Saat kami menengok rupanya Len sedang duduk di pinggir kasur dengan luka dikaki yang cukup parah dan matanya yang sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Lalu Kaito sedang mengobati kaki Len. Dan TV sedang menyala, dan sepertinya mereka baru bermain PS, terlihat PS yang masih menyala dan kaset-kaset bertebaran dimana-mana.

Kami pun hanya cengok, begitu pula dengan Len dan Kaito.

"AWWW SAKIT!" teriak Len sambil memukul kepala Kaito.

"AW, SLOW AJA KALE, GAK USAH MUKUL!" teriak Kaito sambil menekan kapas yang dipegangnya ke kaki Len.

"AHAHAW, AW...AHHH...AW... SAKIT BRO!" teriak Len keras.

Kami (para ladies) hanya cengok. Rupanya kami salah paham.

"eh, kok pada cengok?" tanya Len kebingungan.

"eng, enggak..." jawab para ladies sambil berdiri.

"?" Len tambah bingung.

"kalian lagi ngapain dari tadi?" tanya Rin.

"oh itu." Jawab Len sambil menceritakan yang terjadi.

Flash Back (ON)

"_hiks...hiks... lu pake kekuatan apaan sih, kok gigitannya bisa sesakit ini?" tanya Len kesal sambil menangis dipojokan._

"_eh, masa?" tanya Kaito memasang tampang tak berdosa._

"_iya tauk, liat nih, tanganku jadi merah-merah karena ulahmu!" jawab Len kesal sambil menunjukan tangannya._

"_ehehehehehehe..." Kaito hanya tertawa kecil._

"_huhuhuhuhuhuhu..." tangis Len sambil mengusap-usap tangannya._

"_eh, Len-kun. Main PS yuk!" ajak Kaito._

"_males ah." Jawab Len sambil berdiri._

"_aah... main yuk!" ajak Kaito lagi._

"_gak mau, aku lagi laper tauk!" jawab Len sambil mengambil langkah menuju ruang makan._

"_yah... aku ada game baru nih, main yuk!" ajak Kaito lagi._

"_kalau gak mau, ya gak mau!" jawab Len kesal, dan pergi meninggalkan Kaito._

"_HARUS MAU!" teriak Kaito sambil menggendong Len ke kamarnya._

"_WOY TURUNIN GW!" teriak Len kesal._

"_GAK!" teriak Kaito._

_._

_Sesampainya dikamar Kaito._

_**Bup... **__(suara Len dijatohin diatas kasur)_

"_apa-apaan sih, bisakan gak usah pake ngulik segala!" ucap Len kasar._

"_main PS yuk, aku punya game baru nih, gak asik kalau cuman main sendiri." Pinta Kaito._

"_hadeh... karena aku sudah ada disini, ok deh." Jawab Len._

"_yesss... gitu dong!" ucap Kaito kesenangan._

_Mereka pun bermain PS, yaaa... kurang lebih 30 menit._

"_yaahh... tuh kan aku kalah lagi..." dengus Len kecewa._

"_sedikit lagi!" teriak Kaito._

"_ahhh.. udahan...ah...!" dengus + desah Len kecewa._

"_yah... jangan dong, baru aja mulai." ucap Kaito kecewa._

"_tapi aku capek." Jawab Len._

"_yah, jangan udahan. Gak seru nih." Ucap Kaito kecewa._

"_ahh, kapan-kapan aja. Aku lagi capek." Desah Len._

"_ahhh... nanti aku boosaan..." jawab Kaito kecewa._

"_terserah, em... aku pergi dulu ya." Ucap Len._

"_jangan!" teriak Kaito sambil menarik tangan Len._

"_eh...eh...eh.. jangan tarik-tarik!" ucap Len yang mau jatuh._

_**Brug...**_

"_jangan pergi makanya!" jawab Kaito kesal._

"_aw...aw...aw... gara-gara __**itu **__tuh, kaki aku jadi__** sakit **__nih!" rintih Len kesakitan setelah mendapat goresan luka dikaki._

"_eh, maaf. Sakit ya?" tanya Kaito._

"_sakit..." jawab Len sambil menutup matanya._

"_oh gitu." Ucap Kaito sambil menggendong Len dan menaruhnya di pinggiran ranjang, lalu ia mengambil kotak P3K untuk mengobati luka dikaki Len._

"_eh...eh...eh...sakit tauk! Ahhh... sakit..." rintih + desah Len._

"_ssh..." ucap Kaito yang fokus dengan perkerjaannya._

"_ngggh...aw...aw...ahhh...uuuh..." desah + rintih Len kesakitan._

"_ahhh, __**hentikan**__ ah, sakit tauk!" pinta Len kesakitan._

"_sabar." Jawab Kaito._

"_UHH...AWW...AHHH... SAKIT TAUK, aiihiii!" teriak Len kesal._

"_ssh..." Kaito meminta Len untuk diam._

"_ahh...aw...ngghh..ah...i-i-itai..." rintih + desah Len kesakitan._

"_ah...payah, masa gitu aja udah mau nangis." Ejek Kaito sambil menatap wajah Len._

"_hiks..., tapi sakit!" jawab Len._

"_huh payah..." ejek Kaito._

"_ahh...ah..hiks... pelan-pelan dong!" desah Len kesakitan._

"_bagaimana kalau ini?" tanya Kaito sambil menekan kapas ke luka dikaki Len._

"_AW...AW...AHHH...AHHH...SAKIT!" desah + rintih + teriak Len._

"_hehehehehehehehe..." Kaito hanya tertawa licik dan terus menekan kapas ke luka dikaki Len._

"_NGGHH...AHHH... HENTIKAN BAKA!" desah + teriak Len kesakitan._

"_hahahahahahaha..." Kaito hanya tertawa gaje dan tanpa ia sadari, ia menumpahkan alkohol ke luka di kaki Len._

"_AHHHH... AHHH... AWW... hyaaaa... sakit...!" desah + rintih Len._

_Lalu..._

_**BRUG...**_

Flash Back (OFF)

"lalu kalian datang." Ucap Len mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Yang salah paham hanya ber-oh-ria.

"huh, tapi suara desahanmu itu loh." Ucap Rin dengan wajah menghitam.

"kau terlalu berlebihan Len-_kun_." Ucap Kaito sambil melirik Len.

"huh, tapikan Kaito _onii-chan_ yang bikin aku mendesah. Kaito _onii-chan_ cari kesempatan ya, buat ngedenger suara...err...desahanku...?" jawab + tanya Len sekaligus dengan wajah menghitam.

"..." Kaito hanya sweatdrop.

"memang kenapa?" tanya Len sambil menunjukan wajah imutnya

"eng... ...enggak..." jawab saya (author) agak terbata-bata.

"ng... kita pergi dulu ya." Ucap kami (para ladies) sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka ber-3. (Len, Kaito, dan Mikuo)

**Cekrek... **(suara pintu dibuka)

**Blam... **(suara pintu ditutup)

Len dan Kaito hanya bingung.

"memang ada yang salah?" tanya Len kepada Kaito.

Kaito hanya menaikan bahu.

"lalu?" tanya Len kembali.

"gak tauk." Jawab Kaito dan Mikuo bareng-bareng.

Mereka ber-3 hanya cengok, karena kebingungan.

.

**~END~** (2x?)

.

Author's Teritorial

Author: huh, sayang sekali =3=

Lia: dikirein lagi Uke-Seme. Rupanya lagi main PS ==

Rin: suara desahannya terlalu berlebihan sih -"

Miku: jadinya salah paham ==

Luka: tapi... ._.)

All: hn?

Luka: aku baru pertama kali loh, denger Len mendesah o.o

Author: em... iya-ya. Aku juga baru pertama kali

All: #manggut-manggut

Ryn: jadi gimana? Apa sudah selesai Uke-Seme-nya #baru dateng

Lia: gak jadi T^T

Ryn: oh, baguslah -_-

Author: tapi kami puas, setelah mendengar suara desahan Len X3

Ryn: desahan? =="

Luka: iya, Len-_kun_ mendesah :)

Ryn: dasar... -"

Lia: kalau Ryn-_kun_ mendesah, bagaimana ya?

Ryn: ya gak gimana-gimana =="

Ladies: #smile devil

Ryn: apa?! ==

Ladies: serbuuuu!

Ryn: WHUT?! O.O #kabur

Ladies: gak bisa lari!

Ryn: woy, gw mau diapaain?! #meronta

Ladies: #smile devil

Ryn: #merinding

#abaikan percakapan diatas

Author: ok, minta reviewnya ya, boleh kan?

Author: gomen kalo jelek, abal-abal, gak lucu, kurang penjelasan, dll T^T

Ok kalo ada yang mau kasih coment, keritikan(pedes/manis sama aja XD#jeder), pujian , saran, dan sebagainya silakan review akan saya terima ^^

Apa ada yang bosen gara-gara ceritanya kepanjangan?

Semoga para reader sudi membaca fanfict saya yang ke-3 dari pertama sampai akhir XD

Arigatou Gozaimasu untuk reader semua, bagi yang sudah membaca fanfictku ke-3 m(_ _)m

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
